


On The Lips of Children

by Cozy_coffee



Series: Lollipops and Blowjobs [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Community: spnkink_meme, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-16
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Wee!cest, blowjobs</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Lips of Children

Sam teases the hell out of his big brother for making ‘sex faces’, which Dean doesn’t do. He doesn’t! Well...okay, maybe he does. Maybe his handsome face contorts, his lust-bright green eyes go wide and his jaw goes slack before his teeth grind together and he breathily blows out a shaky sigh. Dean can’t help it; it’s all Sam’s fault. 

His young brother is very good when it comes to giving head. 

See, Sam starts at Dean’s cockhead, keeps his eyes on Dean as his lips slide over the tip, tongue brushing into the sensitive slit. He wiggles his tongue, giving the crown a few light teasing suckles, tongue licking playfully across the slit. He licks consistently, wanting to taste more of the fluid, and he tongues Dean until his brother is dribbling steadily. 

He laps up every drop of pre-cum like a kitten lapping up cream, and Dean has to bite his lip to keep from moaning. The younger man licks up and down the thick shaft, getting the flesh nice and wet and warm. He swallows the flesh, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked him deep into his mouth until the tip hit the back of his throat, and as he bobs his head, every inch of Dean's body trembles. Sammy once again swallows Dean to the root, his eyes fluttering closed in pleasure, bobs his head a few times, sucking with such enthusiasm he draws a moan from his big brother. 

Sam sucks his brother to completion, and Dean barely gets a whimpering moan out before his dick twitches against Sammy’s tongue and he’s spurting white and hot down Sam’s throat. Sam swallows eagerly, sucking down every bitter-sweet drop and humming happily. 

The vibrations pulse down Dean’s length and fuck, it feels so damn good, that Dean can’t help but make a sex face. 

So yeah, Dean makes sex faces, but he’s not to blame…it’s all his evil, little brother’s fault!

But that is perfectly fine with Dean. So long as Sammy has an oral fixation, he will happily reap the benefits. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/6482.html?thread=2704210#t2704210)


End file.
